Silver and the Arabian Nights
by Jerry236
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog had just saved his future from Iblis. Now he is tasked by Shahra, the Genie of the Ring to help her save the world of the Arabian Nights. How will Silver defeat the Erazor Djinn? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. But I do own a copy Sonic and the Secret Rings on Nintendo Wii. **

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog had just witnessed his only friend, Blaze the Cat sacrifice herself to seal Iblis away. He helplessly watched her soul drift up into the dark clouds. All of a sudden, dark clouds had instantly disappeared, now being filled with light blue sky and shining sun. The city that was in ruins called, Crisis City and the volcanic land called, the Flame Core had shined with a bright sky and no clouds.

The light had quickly shined on Silver's face and the two Chaos Emeralds that were on the edge of a cliff. He remembered what Sonic had told him, though.

'_I'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should change your future too!' _Silver remembered Sonic's words, before departing from Kingdom Valley.

Silver looked down at the lava below and realized that nothing has changed at all. He wanted to believe what Sonic said was right. He thought this would be some kind of dynamic time warp. What Silver doesn't know is that if you change some events from the past, this will not change the future that you exist in. Silver wiped the tears from his eyes, as he hoped that Sonic was right.

'_What am I going to do now?' _Silver thought, as he whimpered right on the edge of the cliff with lava below his feet.

What Silver had no idea of is that there was a special book and a golden ring, big enough to fit your wrist into was present all along. As Silver whimpered, Shahra, whom was inside of the golden ring had felt sorry for Silver, as she had witness his friend, Blaze the Cat sacrifice herself to seal Iblis. After a minute of whimpering, Shahra grew impatient.

"Hello?" Shahra had called Silver. "Are you there?"

"Eh?" Silver raised his head up in confusion. _'What was that noise just now?' _Silver turned his head a little to see where the noise was coming from.

"Hey, over here!" she yelled, catching his attention.

"Who said that- Silver gasped, as she noticed a golden ring lying on the ground. He walked closer to the ring big ring and picked it up. "A ring?" he questioned, as he looked at it. _'Did Blaze leave it behind?' _

All of a sudden, the ring had started to smoke a little. "You are the white hedgehog." Without warning, a woman had suddenly appeared from the golden ring. The woman had pink hair, gray eyes, tanned skin, pointy ears and a Genie-like attire. Her name is Shahra.

"Whoa!" Silver was surprised.

"Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring…" Shahra summoned the special book in her hands. "You know, like… Aladdin and the Magic Lamp?"

"To be honest, I never heard of it." Silver said, bluntly.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Shahra exclaimed, surprisingly. "It's the best story of all of the Arabian Nights." She bragged.

"Arabian Nights?"

"Yes, well, or at least the second best…" Shahra's eyes shifted away from Silver, then opened a book for Silver. "But that's besides the point. Please, look at this."

Silver looked at the book's pages closely and discovered that the words were disappearing out of thin air and they were completely blank. "The pages are blank…" he noticed.

"Hey, the pages are blank… why's that?" Silver asked Shahra.

"Our world… the world of the Arabian Nights… is vanishing."

"Vanishing? Is there something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"This is the work of an incredibly evil genie… the Erazor Djinn…" Shahra begun to explain.

"A genie named the Erazor Djinn?"

"Yes. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. Powerful enough to decide that he could not remain in the book any longer. And so, he had set the inscriptions free, absorbing the power of the book itself. If our world vanishes—or ceases to exist, then not only will those stories be silenced forever… but the Erazor Djinn will be unleashed into your world." Shahra explained.

"So, If I eliminate that guy… will your world be saved?" Silver asked.

"Yes." She answered. "Only you, the white hedgehog can stop the Erazor Djinn."

"Hmm, this opponent might be even more powerful than Iblis itself…" Silver thought out loud.

"Iblis?" Shahra asked.

"Well, yes. I just fought him again at least ten minutes ago."

"Oh." Shahra remembered watching Silver fight off a giant lava golem.

"This Erazor Djinn might be someone tough to defeat. But, how do I do that when he's in the book?"

"That's easy. You are my master, having called forth the Genie of the Ring. As such, I am able to grant your wishes… simple wishes, at any rate. Bringing you into the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power. We will be going in there shortly." Shahra explained about Silver being her master.

"Inside of that book?"

Shahra poof'd and had transformed herself into a finger ring. "Now please, place the ring on your finger." Shahra had instructed.

Silver slowly slid the golden ring onto his right ring finger. "What, like this?" As Silver does, he felt electricity and it zapped his hand. "Ouch!" he cringed. "Does it always do that?"

"My apologies, o' Master. But now, the contract has been sealed."

"A contract?"

"Yes. As Master of the ring, I am bound to protect you. If I were to die, the contract would be released and the ring would be destroyed." She said. "Now, rub the ring."

"Okay… like this?" Silver asked, as he gently rubbed he ring.

Shahra once again appeared from the ring. "O' Master of the ring... what is thy wish?" she asked, as she was prepared to grant a wish.

'_A wish? I haven't thought of a wish, yet.' _Silver looked around the area and felt a little bad. "Shahra?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Can you resurrect all the people, whom were all killed by the Flames of Disaster?" he asked, as he rubbed the ring.

Shahra sadly looked at him. "I am sorry, master. That is beyond my power."

"How come?"

"I am a mere Genie of the Ring. There are rules and wishes that genies cannot grant." She started to lift up fingers. "One, is that genies cannot kill, or grant wishes that would harm another person. Two, is that a genie cannot interfere with true love. And three, is that genies cannot resurrect the dead." She listed out.

"I see…" Silver looked down, the spotted the white and turquoise chaos emeralds. "Hey, Shahra. Can we bring the chaos emeralds with us into the book?" he asked, as he picked up the two chaos emeralds.

"Hm, I don't see why not…"

All of a sudden, Silver remembered Blaze's words back in White Acropolis. _'Collect all seven, and a miracle is supposed to happen. Keep it s a lucky charm.' _

"Shahra, my first wish, is for you to summon the remaining chaos emeralds." He commanded.

"Your wish is my command!" Shahra happily summons the seven chaos emeralds from around the world directly to Silver. There are red, blue, green, yellow and purple chaos emeralds at his feet.

Silver smiled. "Thanks, Shahra."

"I'll take these and put them somewhere safe." Shahra used her powers to bring the chaos emeralds to her, shrunken them to the size of pebbles and placed them into her strapless shirt. Silver blushed a little. "There."

"Now, I'm ready to go. Take me to this world of the Arabian Nights."

"As you wish, master."

"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Silver the Hedgehog."

"Very well then, Silver." She said with ease. _'The Legendary Hedgehog.' _Shahra smiled back. "Here we go! Into the world of the Arabian Nights!

"Alright!" At that moment, Silver had forgotten about Blaze and moved on to save the Arabian Nights. Shahra had summoned a magic carpet to ride on. "Hey, a magic carpet!"

"Are you ready, Silver?"

"I'm ready when you are!" Shahra shrunk themselves and made their way into the book. "Here we go!" After entering the book, the book had automatically closed itself.

* * *

**Author's Note: When I first started fanfiction, I created this story. To be honest, I fell off of the story. Now that I am better, I hope to continue and finish this story. This is a What If story of Silver the Hedgehog being chosen by Shahra to help save the world of the Arabian Nights instead of Sonic. Silver the Hedgehog is my favorite character, by the way.**


	2. The Encounter

After entering the world of Arabian Nights, Silver and Shahra were summoned to an unknown place. There seemed to be an endless road going one way or another. The road was created by large pages with Arabic inscriptions, and large paragraphs. There were floating large pages going one way forward. The sky was light and was almost completely white. Silver watched as a few pages floated by.

"Where are we, Shahra?" Silver asked.

"We are in a place called, the Lost Prologue. It is the beginning of the World of the Arabian Nights." Shahra answered.

"Look at these pages…" Silver noticed the flying pages that pass him. He then looked across the long road of large papers and couldn't see where the road. "Is there an end to this road?" he looked at Shahra.

"At some point, it does, but it is very long, though…"

"Well, there's no time to waste. We have a world to save." Silver said, as he looked forward.

"Yes." Shahra replied, as she floated by Silver.

Silver used his psychokinesis to start flying forward and Shahra started following him down the endless road. After fifteen minutes of flying, Silver started thinking about something, then turned to Shahra. "Hey, Shahra?"

"Yes, master?"

"This guy, the Erazor Djinn… can you take me to him?" he asked.

Shahra gasped, as she sensed Erazor's presence. "There is no need…" Shahra stopped.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's here!" she pointed a purple summoning circle that was in front of them. Silver stopped moving and saw what Shahra was talking about.

Suddenly, a mysterious man had appeared from the portal. He was tall, has predominantly pink skin, pointy ears, dark red markings on certain areas on his body, his beard and curled red hair were matching cardinal red. His sclera was completely black, while his pupils are bloody red. He wore a long brown cape, no shirt, golden armbands, white pants, a golden belt and brown curly shoes. He also had a large curved scimitar.

"Hmph." Erazor Djinn smirked, as he saw Silver for the first time, then lunged forward and tried to cut him down before he has a chance to react.

Silver quickly anticipated the threat by using his Psychokinesis to dodge. "Whoa! What was that all about?" he asked himself, as he kept his eyes on the Djinn.

"Silver, that's him! He's the evil genie that is striking the words of our worlds from the pages… the Erazor Djinn" Shahra informed.

"YOU." Erazor Djinn had pointed at Silver. "You must be that white rodent, that just got added to the story?" he called, as he put up his sword.

"A rodent?" that offended Silver. "My name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog!"

Erazor Djinn chuckled a bit. "I am the Erazor Djinn. I am the one that will carve up this world as I see fit."

"But, why? Why are you doing all this?" Silver asked.

"Because, I am more powerful than you could ever be! One hundred of the One Thousand and One Nights have already been wiped clean. And soon, the rest shall join them, night by night! And then, with the seven World Rings…"

Silver gasped. _'Seven World Rings?' _he then thought about the Chaos Emeralds and looked at Shahra.

Erazor then turned to Shahra. "Have you not been gathering the seven World Rings, Shahra, my dear?"

"Are you still going on about that? I told you that those things doesn't exist! And even if they did, I would never give them to you!" Shahra replied to Erazor Djinn.

'_I never knew they existed. If so, are they just like the Chaos Emeralds?' _Silver thought.

"Oh, is that how it is?" Erazor asked Shahra, whom had turned away from him. "Then, I just have to pick a suitable punishment for you!" Erazor pointed his index finger at Shahra, which caught her attention. Then a small flame had appeared and he fired it right towards Shahra.

"Look out!" Silver yelled.

Shahra gasped and flinched, as he saw the Flame of Judgement heading straight forward for her. All of a sudden, the Flame of Judgement had collided with another attack and dispersed into the air. It turns out that Silver had projected pure psychic energy at the Flame of Judgement.

"What's this?" Erazor was a little surprised to see that anyone would stop his Flame of Judgement.

Shahra sensed psychokinesis coming from her master. Silver's fists were coated with green aura. "Silver!" Shahra called in relief.

'_What was that? He's no ordinary rodent, is he?' _Erazor thought.

"As long as I'm around, I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Silver said.

"Heh," Erazor Djinn then lit up Flames of Judgement within five fingers on his left hand. "Let's see you can get past this…!" Erazor then fired all five of them at Silver.

Silver the Hedgehog knew there were too many, so he coated his entire body with green aura and caught all five of them with ease. "Ha!" Silver grunted, as he threw the Flames back at Erazor Djinn whom had stood there, which caused a small cloud of smoke.

'_Psychokinesis…' _Shahra thought, as she just witnessed Silver's abilities. _'Silver is really… special.'_

And then from behind that smoke, Erazor secretly fired a fast one. Silver stared at the smoke for a brief second, then gasped as he noticed a Flame of Judgement swiftly headed towards Shahra. She gasped, just now realizing that another flame was targeting her.

'_Oh no!' _Silver used his psychic powers to quickly fly towards Shahra and body shield his genie, getting hit in the chest by the Flame of Judgement. "Ugh!" Silver groaned from the impact.

"Silver!" Shahra gasped.

After the smoke had cleared, the Erazor Djinn had seemed to be unharmed. He gave both of them a confident smile. "So, this is how judgement is dealt, is it?" he chuckled.

"What did you do to me?" Silver asked, as he noticed the flame on his chest had not disappeared.

"I have branded you with a curse. Nd the only way to get rid of it, is for you to do what I say." Erazor Djinn said. _'This should be interesting.' _Erazor Djinn had thought of a plan. "Listen up, you rodent." He caught Silver's attention. "Bring me the seven World Rings, before the Flame of Judgement extinguishes." Erazor Djinn then summoned a portal.

"Extinguishes?"

"If you do NOT bring the seven World Rings in time, or if you refuse… then your life will extinguish." He said, with little mercy in his voice. "Next, I think I shall take the life of Queen Scheherazade!" he sinisterly laughed, before transporting elsewhere.

Shahra then rushed to Silver and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Silver! Are you alright!?" Shahra was concerned about his condition.

"I guess I am…" Silver looked at the flame and thought about what Erazor Djinn had said. He wondered about how long the flame could last and how he needs to keep it away from water. _'Is he serious about me dying, though?' _he turned to Shahra. "Shahra. Who is queen Scheherazade?" he asked.

"The queen is the creator of the Arabian Nights, and the main character of the story!" Shahra explained what she knew to Silver about Queen Scheherazade.

"We have no time to waste! We got to hurry to save her!" Silver said, as he flew forward and continued to follow the long road of the Lost Prologue. Shahra had tailed Silver in assistance.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this story is based off of a video game, so I decided that Silver is not going to be doing any of the missions that Sonic did in Sonic and the Secret Rings. Silver the Hedgehog will take a different route from Sonic. **

**I felt that when Sonic Team developed this game, I felt like they didn't learn anything about the Arabian Nights, like they just threw in whatever stuff they could to make the game more exciting. For example, they said that King Shahryar was the creator and the main character of the Arabian Nights in the game. But it was Queen Scheherazade who created the Arabian Nights and the main character of the actual One Thousand and One Nights. This story will be have more things you didn't know about the Arabian Nights. Thumbs up.**


	3. The First Ring

Silver and Shahra had suddenly transported to a large desert after leaving the Lost Prologue. The blue sky was clear with no clouds, the sun was hot and there was nothing in sight, but huge piles of sand everywhere they could look.

Silver still had the patch of flame planted on his chest by Erazor Djinn. He was told that he had to collect Seven World Rings would be extinguished, or he will die.

"Where are we now, Shahra?" Silver asked as he looked around.

"We are currently in the land called the Sand Oasis."

"Sand Oasis," Silver quoted, then had flashbacks when he was traveling in the Dusty Desert alongside Amy Rose. He remembered his intentions was to kill Sonic, because he thought he was doing the right thing. _'This place reminds me of that Desert Amy and I came across, though.' _

Silver bent down and scooped up some sand with his hand. He could tell that the sand was light, as it flowed through the breeze.

"Hey, Shahra. Do you know where the queen is, by any chance?" Silver asked.

"Yes. The queen's castle is ten kilometers east from here and—"

Shahra was interrupted by an unknown noise. The ground started rumbling out of nowhere. Rocks was vibrating, and sand scattered. Silver and Shahra turned their head left and right to see where the rumble was coming from. The sand had started spiraling and sinking into the ground.

"An earthquake?" Silver asked.

"That's not possible…" Shahra then gasped, as she saw a pile of sand sinking. "Silver, look out!"

Silver saw Shahra pointing to a sudden direction, then spotted something emerging from the ground. He used his Psychokinesis and floated back. A giant demonic scorpion with two eyeballs for tails, a massive eyeball within its teeth, and an extra eyeball on its back. It emerged from the sand and locked eyes on both Silver and Shahra.

"What is that? Do those usually live around here?" Silver asked Shahra.

"No. It must be a monster summoned forth by the Erazor Djinn!"

"Do you think that you could use your magic to stop it?"

Shahra lowered her head in pity. "I'm sorry, Silver. My magic is no match for the Erazor Djinn."

Silver cracked a smile. "Not to worry, Shahra. I'll handle the monster."

"Really?"

"Sure. As soon as we're done, we can go and rescue the queen." Silver assured.

"Hm," Shahra temporarily smiled, then gasped as she saw a number of missile in the sky coming towards them. "Silver, look out!"

Silver turned around and saw the missile launching downward towards them. He grabbed Shahra's hand and flew her to safety, so they won't get hit by any of them.

He coated his entire body with green aura, and flew upwards in the air, he flew high so where the monster won't get him. Silver narrowed his eyes and got a good look and spotted an eyeball on the monstrous scorpion's back. _'That eye on its back has gotta be its weakpoint.' _Silver landed back on the ground and stood before the purple monstrous scorpion.

"Come on, you monster!" Silver taunted.

Silver quickly intercepted the purple missiles the scorpion had launched towards with Psychokinesis, coating them with green aura and launched them right back at the monster scorpion.

The monster shrieked in anger and locked its massive eyeball on the light gray-furred hedgehog. It then launched its big eye with chomping teeth towards Silver.

Silver stood his ground and was prepared to face the creature. He coated his body once more and thrust his hand towards the scorpion's eye with Psychokinesis. The massive eyeball was temporarily restrained, as its eyeball was coated with green aura. He looked around to see if there were any adamant objects to crush its eye, but there were none. Nothing but sand around.

'_There's nothing around that I could use to crush this monster's eye…' _Silver then grunted, as he could feel the pressure. As he turned forward, he could see the scorpion's massive eyeball chomping, pressing towards Silver.

Shahra saw that Silver about to be overwhelmed by the scorpion's willpower, so she attended to her master's aid, as she floated over. "Silver!"

Silver saw Shahra and thought of an idea. "Shahra! I wish…" Silver added some more power, attempting to push the eyeball back.

"Yes, anything." Shahra replied.

"Please, create something big… to crush this monster…!" Silver grunted.

Shahra nodded her head and closed her eyes. In her mind was black. She had thought of something big enough to support her master. _'I know what to do now!' _Her eyes opened as she thought of an idea. She had raised her arm towards the sky and concentrated her magic. It took up most of her magic to summon a large boulder from above.

After at least fifteen seconds of concentration, she fell on her knees and dropped the boulder out of exhaustion. The boulder had fallen dozens of feet from the air and dropped on top of the monstrous scorpion's body, crushing it completely.

Within a matter of seconds, the eye that was chomping towards Silver had vanished, leaving purple smoke.

Silver's mind had cleared a bit as of what just happened. He looked over his shoulder and saw Shahra on her knees, panting. He rushed over to see if she was okay. "Shahra, are you alright? Shahra. Can you speak?"

"Mm-hmm," Shahra slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

Silver offered her a hand, which Shahra gladly took. "That was amazing. What you did…" They both turned their heads and looked at the boulder. "Looks like you can use your magic to do good."

"No, no. It's nothing." Shahra blushed a little and her eyes looked a different direction.

Silver didn't say anything, as he noticed a small fuzz on her face. Then a light had gotten in his yellow eyes a little. He turned and saw something sticking out the sand glowing. "Hey," He caught Shahra's attention, as she saw the adamant object as well and walked closer. they found a large yellow ring sticking out of the sand. "What is that?"

"That must be one of the Seven World Rings the Erazor Djinn spoke of..." Shahra bent down to pick it up, but she couldn't. She gasped as her hand phase through the yellow ring. "Huh?" She tried to grab the ring, but the attempt failed. "I can't pick it up..."

Silver decided to give it a try and pick it up. His hand gripped the ring and suddenly felt an electrical surge throughout his body. He gasped, as electricity surrounded his body for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Shahra asked in concern.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Silver said, then looked at the ring. "For some reason, I feel a lot... better." Silver could feel the emotion of joy surging throughout his body. "As if I'm being filled with joy."

"Joy?"

"This world Ring is filling me up with emotions. Do you think the other six rings can spread different emotions as well?" Silver asked.

"Let's ask Queen Scheherazade. She is the one who created the Arabian Nights, so she might know something about the Seven World Rings."

"Okay," Silver and Shahra then flew off to their destination. Queen Scheherazade's kingdom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to follow this story. I will be using some characters that Silver may know and don't know.**


End file.
